


Forgiveness

by Iamthesmileyface



Series: The Fact I'm Still Alive Is Why I Still Believe In Miracles [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthesmileyface/pseuds/Iamthesmileyface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed takes Winry's advice</p><p> </p><p>Just a drabble that I didn't want to work into Flames In The Night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> forgive the lame title lmao
> 
> ANYWAY -- school is starting soon, and I just want to let all five of you who've subscribed to Flames that i might not post for a while

When Alphonse came home from the library that night, Ed’s car was in the driveway. Al blinked. The car was still there. 

Ed hadn’t been home before him since before Al had told him about the gang. Al shrugged minutely and resumed walking. His brother could come home at any time he wanted, it didn’t  _ mean _ anything. When he came into the living room, he faltered. Ed was sitting on the couch, far too stiffly to actually be reading the book in his hands. 

After what felt like incredibly awkward minutes (but was probably more like thirty to forty-five seconds) Al cleared his throat. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Ed said, not making eye contact. “Look, I just…” He trailed off, looking awkward.

Al waited patiently for his brother to make it through a full sentence, shifting where he stood.

“Winry thinks I’m being dumb and should talk to you.” Ed said in a rush.

Al blinked, then sat down on the settee across from him. “Talk to me...about what?” He ventured.

“About the whole gang thing.” Ed said impatiently.

“Oh.” Al said, suddenly wishing he was somewhere else. This could be difficult.

⥊

Ed studiously avoided looking at his brother. He  _ hated _ emotional conversations, damn his inability to say no to Winry when she was determined to get him to do something.

“What...What do you want to talk about, about the gang thing?” Al asked, sitting perfectly still in the way Ed knew he did when he was nervous. 

“Why  _ didn’t _ you tell me, Al?” Ed asked, forcing the words out through the haze of awkwardness that was choking him.

Al was silent for so long, Ed was almost convinced Al hadn’t heard him. Then he spoke, barely a whisper. “I was scared. I told you I was scared, and I wasn’t lying.”

“What were you afraid of?” Ed carefully kept most of the exasperation out of his voice.

“What  _ wasn’t _ I afraid of?” Al snorted. “I was afraid you’d hate me, that you’d report me. I was terrified that you were going to try to get involved in the gang’s affairs, and make yourself a target. I didn’t want to know that you lost whatever chance at becoming a detective, and then the reputation and job that you got, because of me.” His voice didn’t raise above a near-whisper.

“You should have told me anyway!” Ed said, closing his eyes. “Look, you know I suck at emotional shit, Al. But I...I forgive you for lying to me. You had valid reasons. But never do it again, alright?”

Alphonse smiled tremulously. “I won’t. I promise.” The two brothers sat in the darkened living room, before Ed turned to his brother, smiling slightly.

“So, if I swear not to tell anyone, will you tell me what you’ve been up to, working for them?”

Al grinned.


End file.
